Reflection
by AmericanFairy
Summary: After the eclipse DG reflects on all of the ways her life has changed. My first fic ever so please R&R.


Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man or any of the characters in it. Just a fangirl throwing in my two cents worth.

Just a few hours ago I helped to defeat a witch. Just a few hours ago I was reunited with my family. And just a few hours ago I watched the suns reappear from behind the moon and set. I'm supposed to be resting right now but I can't seem to turn my mind off. So instead of sleeping I'm laying here in a bed in the Dark Tower thinking about my life and wondering what's going to happen next.

I never was the kind of girl who liked being the center of attention. Growing up most people just left me to my own devices. My parents, Officer Gulch, my art teacher, and a few friends were the few exceptions. I was the kind of girl that could stand in the background at a party and observe everything without getting noticed-unless I did something to call attention to myself. I wasn't popular but I wasn't quite a geek either.

Surprised and shocked are definitely understatements for when I got thrown into this parallel universe. I used to wonder if there was one but every time I let it slip my parents and teaches would just laugh and talk about my overactive imagination.

And then to learn that just about everything that I had ever been taught was a lie. I felt like I had been left standing on my head and couldn't get right side up. When I found out that my parents were actually robots programmed to love me I felt like someone had ripped my heart out and stomped on it.

Thank God for my friends.

Sure, I had friends in Kansas. Many of them I had known for years. But I was never as close to them and I had gotten to be with these three men. Somehow in the short amount of time that we had known each other we had gotten to be best friends. We were there for each other when we needed it most to offer comfort, support, and even a few laughs.

They were patient with me as I slowly (too slowly in my opinion) began to unlock my memories. They never made me feel stupid or slow with all of the questions I had about the OZ. They fought to defend me when we were under attack. And they were never upset with me when we found out that I was the reason the war had started. They all had every right to hate me yet they did not. That's true friendship.

So many horrible things had happened to so many good people all because of me. My parents had to be separated for fifteen years, Tutor was imprisoned, Glitch had his brain removed, Raw and his people had been persecuted and tormented, Cain was trapped in the iron maiden for eight long years, and Az had been possessed by the witch.

Az. My sweet big sister. When I found out that I was the reason she was possessed I felt like someone had sucker punched me in the stomach. Because of me she was possessed by the witch for 15 years. Fifteen years! Now she's just a shell of her former self. I wonder if she'll ever be whole again.

I wonder if the people will ever stop blaming her.

I wonder if I will ever stop blaming me.

Now that we found the Emerald and defeated the witch I don't know what's going to happen. Cain has been reunited with his son and while I'm happy for him I also wonder how that will influence his decision as to where he'll go and what he'll do. Part of me wants him to stay. But if he wants to go I won't try to stop him. My heart will break but it won't kill me. Since the day we met he's always taken the time to help me and protect me. I will not trap him. He's been trapped for too long.

Glitch will stay. I already know that. According to Cain and Raw Ambrose was an absolutely brilliant man. I hope that there's a way to reinsert Glitch's brain and soon. Then he will be whole again and ready to retake his job as the Queen's top advisor.

As for Raw, well, I really have no idea what he'll do. I really don't know anything about Viewers or the lifestyles that they live. Honestly, I hope he stays. He's one of my best friends and I'd feel a little lost if he left. Funny thing is that I think he knows. He gave me that look before I went to bed that made me think that he was reading me feelings again. Maybe he'll stay.

Mother and Father are happy to be together again. They'll start working immediately to restore the OZ and to clear Az's name. Tutor's already talking about continuing my magic lessons so I can help with the restoration of the OZ. No one has to tell me that it's going to take years to make a difference. Maybe more than a lifetime. But that doesn't matter to me. This is my home (even if my memories are still scattered) and I am the princess. I will do whatever it takes to help my people and try to fix the damage that I have done. And one day, maybe, I'll finally be able to make things right again.

Author's Note: This is my first fic ever so please let me know what you think. I was trying to sleep after watching Tin Man when the idea popped into my head. Hope you like it!


End file.
